The Sixth Titan
by Amy B. Rose
Summary: And here's chapter 6! I'll warn you now, this's nothing but a huge fight scene, so I hope you enjoy after all those chapters of no-fighting!
1. The Titan is Disguise

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans, but do reserve the rights to all original characters I introduce. Don't steal them.

Chapter 1: The Titan in Disguise

As I look back on it now, now that the fighting is over, I often wonder at just how lucky I am, and how I came to be what I have become. I will not lie to you; I'm no angel. I've done many things I'm not proud of. But rather than try to explain now, how about I tell you the story behind the man, of how I became the sixth titan. Now, now, I won't say anymore, don't wanna jump ahead too far. Let's just go to the beginning…

It was cold…so very cold…the unforgiving snowstorm blasting the streets with a stinging barrage of crystallized water all about as a lone soul makes his way through the snow-clogged streets. " It's so cold…" He thought, as he trudged on toward his destination. " I've got to hurry, or I'll lose it again. This snow just weakens me faster." His long brown hair whipping in the wind. He draws his black cloak tighter about him to ward off the chill.

He could feel it within him, it that he'd feared ever since his rebirth. " Only she can help me, I must find her." Just then, he caught a movement from the alley across the street, a movement with eyes that watched…just watched.

" Who's there!" He demanded. " Show yourself, I know you're in there." He tenses him muscles for combat, ever at the ready.

"Excuse me?" It was a man of medium build. " Is there something you need?" He comes wearily from the shadows.

The warrior relaxes a bit and quickly ducks his head. " Yes, I could use some directions, if its not too much trouble."

" I'll help if I can. Where is it that you need to go?" The man from the alley asks politely.

" To a place, I'm told is called Titans Tower." The warrior spoke up after a moment's thought.

" Titans Tower you say? That's all the way on the other side of the town, on a small island." He points off to the west.

The warrior sighs, then shivers. " Wonderful, more walking." He says to himself. " Thanks for the directions friend." He raises his head to eye level with the other man.

" It was no trouble at ah, WOAH! He takes several steps back, nearly falling over himself. The warrior tries to come to the man's aid, but the man shrinks back even further. " Stay away! Please, just go away!" The man quickly turns and runs back to the safety of the alley. Back to it's concealing shadows.

Confused, the warrior walks over to a nearby car, and peers into its mirror. He sees nothing, but his reflection stairing back at him. His long brown hair, flowing down to mid-back, the hair only enhancing his normally good looks. His thin lips slightly chapped from the cold. His nose seemed to be right where it was supposed to be. What had spooked the man however, were the warrior's eyes. His eyes that were usually hazel were now blood red. " Oh no, no, no! Not yet, not now I'm so close!" He begins to hear a piercing ringing sound thrum from the deepest recesses of his mind, a sound that began to overwhelm his senses. " Oh god, please let them be the ones who can help me…with…" And then he remembers no more.

Meanwhile…

It had been a trying day for Robin. With it snowing so heavily, crime was at a low spike. He didn't mind that, but the constant closure with friends that were sometimes better suited to be enemies was beginning to get on his nerves. Cyborg and Beast Boy, in a never-ending game-athon were his biggest headaches since, inevitably, they end up arguing with one another. Raven, thank all that's good, finally decided to have her meditation session, which put to an end that annoyance. " Raven's a good friend, but she needs to loosen up" He thought to himself. Starfire, of course, being the one to get on Raven's nerves by interrupting her reading at almost regular intervals for Raven to come hang out with her. " Starfire's a good person, but she's just a tad too needy. That probably comes from having to live with a sister like Blackfire." He mused.

"Hey, no way!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs. " There's no way you could've gotten that much better than me!"

"Well, the game doesn't lie Cy. I beat you fair and square." Beast Boy said, as he stretches back, knocking a piece of paper from the other side of the cushion on the floor.

" Hey, what do we got here?" Cyborg snatches the paper up before BB can recover it. " Well, well, these look like cheat codes. Care to explain fur ball?"

" Dude, gimme those back!" Beast Boy lunges for the codes, but only finds the palm of Cyborg's other hand. " Gimme those back right now! I didn't even use those in the last match!"

" Oh yeah, I'm sure you didn't. That's why you blew me away in that last race! There's no way to go that fast without these codes!" Cyborg said, emphasizing each point by ramming his finger against BB's forehead.

" Oh yeah? Well how 'bout a rematch then!" He sits down and picks up his controller.

" You goin' down little man!" Cy does the same, and soon enough, both are totally absorbed in the game, and quiet wins out again, for a little while.

As Robin continued to delve deeper into the recesses of his thoughts, he didn't notice Starfire come up to him. " Robin? Robin, is everything okay?"

" Huh, what?" He quickly snaps back to the present. " Oh, yeah Star, everything's fine."

" I was just wondering. You often seem to be lost in thought these days. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

" No, it's nothing really…" He lowers his head and sighs. " I've just been wondering if maybe I did something wrong."

" How so? I have never known you to do anything incorrect."

" It's just that…I've never lost someone in the line of duty. I keep wondering where I might've gone wrong with Terra."

" Oh, I see now…but Robin you must understand that it was Terra's choice to join Slade. It is not your fault."

" I know, but…there's just something about the whole thing that doesn't add up. It could've been that Terra was just as much a victim of Slade's manipulation as I once was." He sighs again and looks up at Starfire.

" Perhaps you are right, and maybe we will someday have the chance to find out. Assuming we can find a cure for Terra's petrifaction." She reaches out and grips Robin's hand. " You can do it, I know you can."

" Thanks Star…" Just then, Robin's Titan communicator goes off. " Hmm?" He flips it open to see what's up.

" What is the matter Robin?" Starfire asks, as the other Titans stop what they're doing and come over to Robin.

" We got trouble," Robin turns to the rest of the Titans. " There's a report of a raging beast downtown."

Cyborg smashes his fists together. " Well then, lets go bag it."

Robin looks to Cyborg. " Right, get the T-car ready."

" I'm on it. You heard him, lets move!" Cyborg waves them on to the T-car.

Back downtown…

It was still snowing outside, but that was not the only thing falling to the earth. The monster's path had been crossed many a time by a car or truck, which was contemptuously tossed aside. The barrel-chested, seven-foot brute ranged at will through the town, destroying all as he went. And just as the beast rounded a corner, it was a young woman's unfortunate pleasure to bump into this monster, with his blood-red eyes.

The startled inhalation of breath brought the monster's attention to the woman. It then proceeded toward the woman at a slow, menacing walk, one-inch claws at the ready as he continued his advance. She slowly begins to back up inch by inch, so as not to provoke the beast further. Back and back until she came back against a brick wall. The woman then crouched down, waiting for the inevitable.

Sensing her resignation, the creature lunged for the kill. But the young woman was not giving up, just getting some mace, which she used liberally on her would be attacker. The beast roared in pain, stumbling back, and rubbing at his eyes. He quickly clears them, and with a snarl, he leaps up, and comes down with a slap to the back of the ladies head. The force of the blow was stunning, and she dropped to the ground unconscious. Not wasting any time, he goes to her, and scoops her up to deal a fatal blow.

Just as he was about to sink his fangs into the woman, the body is torn from his grip to float away and come to rest by Raven's feet. " Looks like we got here just in time."

" Good thing I thought of adding snow tires to the T-car." Cyborg agreed. " Now lets go hunting for big game."

" Titans go!" Robin yelled as he ran up, and delivers a solid kick to the creature's skull. The beast stumbles back, but quickly regains his balance. He shakes his head, and with a roar, charges at the Titans.

" Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" Quoth the Raven, as she launches a car at the giant terror, but he displays amazing agility, that his size would contradict, as he dodges the car. Now, he rushes at Raven, his claws held low and ready. Raven notices this too, so she leaps in the air to deliver a solid blow to his unprotected head. The action had some odd results though. All the sudden, Raven was assaulted by a huge surge of emotions and images from it. Images of a young man in a black cloak, as seen through an icy window, whose face was contorted in fear. " NO, NOT NOW! STOP, PLEASE STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA, NO!" the image wailed and then crumpled into a ball. It was with a start, that Raven snapped to. The creature was eyeing here, and rubbing its cheek. Beast Boy decided to take advantage of this moment and turned into an Anaconda. With great speed, he wraps around the beast, and begins to squeeze.

" Hold it still BB!" Cyborg shouts as he takes careful aim with his sonic cannon. " Robin, its sonic boom time!"

" Right, I gotcha covered Cyborg!" Robin says as he whips out his disc explosives, and launches them right at the creature. Cyborg quickly fires his sonic blaster. Beast boy, seeing the attack coming, quickly turns into a hawk, and flies off. The creature, now free, tries to dodge the stunning blast, but it was too late. The sonic boom slams into him like a runaway train, the blast kicking up a cloud of smoke. But as the smoke clears, the monster is still standing. Robin was stunned. " What? There's no way it could be standing after that!"

Starfire didn't hesitate to bombard the creature with a massive amount of star-bolts. " This creature has thicker armor than his fleshy appearance would suggest!" She said as she continued to hound the creature with more and more star-bolts. It was all the creature could do to protect himself from the down poor.

" Enough, Raven, launch me!" Robin shouted, as he jumps into the air. Raven complies and gives him a big push with her powers. The kick Robin landed to the stomach was perfectly executed. When he lands on the ground, Robin whips out his Bo staff, and swings at it's head, but again, the creature amazed with it's speed, as it dodged Robin's swing and claws Robin's chest with its claws. " GAAAH!" Robin screamed, as the monster's claws tore in deep.

" No, Robin!" With a low snarl, Starfire charges toward the creature, and delivers her eye-beams to his arm at close range. The monster stumbles back and regains his footing. Starfire quickly grabs Robin, and carries him away. " Robin, are you ok!?"

" I'm fine." He winces. " Just a scratch." He lied.

Starfire shakes her head. " Scratches do not bleed like this." She covers the wound with Robin's cape, and ties it in place. " There, that will have to do."

" Thanks Star." Robin says as he gets to his feet. " Now, lets end this." Robin takes out a birdarang and launches it at the arm Star blasted. It lands a glancing blow, no more than a scratch.

" My turn now!" Beast boy goes Gorilla and comes out swingin'! BB lands blow after blow to the creature, but with one mistake, BB was forgetting to protect himself, and a good hook to the face sends BB reeling. The creature also stumbled back, out of breath from the beating it was receiving. Cyborg steps in then to take up where BB had left off, sending out a flurry of jabs, and hooks. The creature was hard-pressed to find a gap in this trained athlete's fighting skills. Finally, in a desperate move, the creature pushed through Cyborg's punches to deliver a massive bear hug. But it was Raven that had the creature right where she wanted it. She located a brick and slammed it up against the back of the creature's head. Pushed beyond its endurance, the creature fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Whew, that was close, thanks Ray." Cyborg said through his panting.

" Ow, anyone got a aspirin the size of a semi?" BB quipped as he slowly walked over to join the rest of them.

" Yeah, and if anyone does, they'd better have two." Robin said as he clutched his side.

Starfire gasps and points to where the creature fell. " Look!" And everyone did so, just in time to see the creature slowly transform back into the form of a young man, no older than they themselves, with long brown hair. He was thin but still muscular, in a wire-frame sort of way. Here and there on his body vicious scars could be seen. " What has happened to the monster and who is that person there?"

Robin frowns. " I don't know, but I think he is the monster."

" So, what? He can transform like BB can." Cyborg says.

" No way that was anything like my transformations dude."

" He's right." Raven says. " There's something more to this." The images she saw flooded through her mind again.

---------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter of my story! How'd you like it? Don't be shy, can't wait to see whatcha though of it!

Miss Myst


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans, but do reserve the rights to all original characters I introduce. Don't steal them.

Chapter 2: Questions…

Later the same evening, at Titans tower medical ward…

" He's in pretty bad shape Robin. We really took it to him." Cyborg says after Robin again queries on the young man's health.

" I know that, but will he be okay? We need some answers out of him."

" Not too sure on that one." Cyborg looked down at Robin. " We did a lot to him, but there's something else goin' on too."

Robin looks at him with one eyebrow cocked. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" I don't know…" Cyborg said. " I did a DNA test to see who he is but, the results that came back weren't too helpful. All I was able to gather was that he's human in part."

" Human in part? So if he's part human, what's the other part?"

" Couldn't find out, I've never seen nothing like this." Cyborg shook his head. " It could be because of his powers, but for now…I got no clue."

" Could you find anything else based on his human DNA?"

" Nothing, but a few hundred thousand close matches. It'd take a year and a lot of luck to find him in all that. The best thing we can do is wait until he wakes up." Cyborg's expression turned perplexed. " Yo Robin, do you know why Rae wanted us to bring him here instead of the hospital?"

Robin's expression also turned thoughtful. " No, but now that you mention it, that's what we should've done."

" Think maybe she knows something we don't?"

" Hmmm…she might." Robin thought it over, but couldn't come up with anything. " But you know Raven. If we ask, the most we'll get is a hard look."

" Yeah, that's Raven alright." Cyborg chuckled. " I guess we'll just have to wait." And at that Robin could just nod. " Alright Robin, lets get you to bed. Those claw gashes need time to heal."

" Alright, but don't start treating me a like an invalid, I can still pull my weight."

" Yeah, well do that in the morning. Go to bed." Cyborg pushed him lightly toward the door.

Before Robin left, he turns his head toward the patient. " We'd better keep a watch on him until we know more about him."

Cyborg nods. " Definitely a good idea Robin. I'll round the others up, and set up a watch."

" Alright Cyborg. Goodnight." Robin then leaves with Cyborg not too far behind.

In the living room…

" Azurath Metrion Zenthos, Azurath Metrion Zenthos…" Raven chanted again and again, trying to find some peace in her meditation, but for some reason, she couldn't reach any plateau of enlightenment, or even calm herself down. Admittedly, it was loud and noisy at the moment, but she should at least feel the spiritual calming by now. It was strange for her to be flustered with emotion, and she didn't like the feeling much.

Giving in, but not giving up, Raven slowly opened her eyes to see what the others were up to. Starfire, as she had been for the last hour, was still pacing back and forth, anxious for news on Robin's health. Raven thought about that, and while it was natural for Star to openly show so much concern, she always seemed to show more where Robin was concerned. Raven shrugged and looked over at Beast Boy. As he was before, he was still deep in a video game, his mind far away from the immediate. Raven shook her head. She could never understand the lure video games had on the boys. It was mind-boggling just how much they could get sucked into them.

" Star, would you please stop doing that?" Beast Boy burst out all the sudden. " It's throwin' me off my game!"

" Oh, I am sorry Beast Boy, but I cannot help it. Our friend Robin was badly damaged, and it has been such a long time since Cyborg and Robin went to the hospital ward. I am just worried that something is wrong with Robin." Starfire said in a low voice. Then she paced some more.

" Come on, chill out Star. Robin got scratched, but he'll be alright." Beast Boy said in a nicer tone, not wanting to show offense.

" I hope that you are right…" Starfire said in a quavering voice. She then slumped into a chair. " I am sorry for bothering you Beast Boy. Please resume kicking the butt on your game of racing." She said in a sad little voice.

Beast Boy didn't say a word, he just turned off the game, got up, and went to comfort Starfire. " I'm serious Star, Robin's too tough for a scratch like that to hurt him that much. You'll see, Robin is just fine."

Raven just continued to watch them. Starfire's extreme concern for Robin caused Raven to think, and set her emotions to rivaling. She was stuck between wanting to go and comfort Starfire, and staying right where she was, as an example to just how okay things were. Beast Boy's behavior also had her thinking. It was easy to write him off as nothing but a goofy kid, but sometimes he could be serious and mature.

It was then that Cyborg entered the living room. " Hey, so this is where ya'lls been hiding. Been lookin' all over."

" Cyborg! So, you must tell me, how is Robin, are his wounds serious, was it infected with war wasp venom, and will he be ok?" Starfire blurted in a frantic and worried voice.

" Uh…yeah Star, Robin's just fine, and no poison. I patched him up, and he's sleepin' it off in his room." Cyborg said in an attempt to calm Star.

" Phew…oh thank you Cyborg, I was so worried!" Starfire said and then gives Cyborg a massive hug.

" Yes, nice to hear, but how is our "guest" doing?" Raven said in her monotonous voice.

Cyborg had finally worked his way out of Starfire's fierce grip and said. " He's fine too, just unconscious. Robin doesn't want us to take any chances though, so we've gotta set up a night watch on this guy."

" So, who gets to watch when? I'd rather go first then be woke up in the middle of the night." Beast Boy said with his normal whit.

" I shall go next then, after Beast Boy. I do not think I will sleep all that well anyway." Starfire said.

" Ok, that's the first watches, Rae, what about you?" Cyborg queried.

" It doesn't matter to me. Just put me wherever." Raven said.

" Alright, then you take the last watch, I'll go third." Cyborg decides after a moment's thought. " Alright, it's one in the morning, so lets each take hour and a half watches. That'll take us to seven, when we get up anyway. We'll decide how to go it the rest of the day from there. That ok with ya'll?"

" Works for me…" Quoth the Raven.

" Yeah, sounds good Cy. So…I'll be off then. Wish me luck." Beast Boy, then left to take up his watch.

" I agree with the rest, it is a good plan." Star was still a bit quiet.

" Alright, then the rest of us should get some sleep before our turn at watch." Cyborg said with a yawn. To that, they all nodded, all headed to their rooms.

5:58 A.M. Raven's watch…

The first thing he noticed as he awoke was that it was warm. Not quiet up to opening his eyes yet, he felt about. He discovered that he was lying on a bed, a small one at that, covered in a heavy blanket. His right arm and ribs were bandaged up, and were sore as he discovered when we pushed on them. Finally deciding to see what was around him, he slowly and painfully pushed himself up to a sitting position, and opened his eyes. It wasn't a very large room. It was no bigger than an average sized bedroom. " More than likely just for recovery." He muttered. " But who brought me here, and why?" He decided to look out the one window at the head of his bed. It was still snowing, but now it was just a lazy mist of snow, rather than the blizzard he remembers. The sight that dominated the view, however, was that there was nothing but water all around, as far as the eye could see.

In the midst of his speculating, he caught the whiff of something in the air. He then looked at the table, right by his bed, and noticed a cup of dark liquid sitting there, steaming. " What the…was that there before?" Slowly, he picks up the mug, and sniffs the contents. " Mmmm, herbal tea." He licked his dry lips and then quaffed the liquid. The tea burned a dried esophagus as it went down.

" Better?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

He practically leaped out of his skin. " Who's there?" He looked at the door, but no one was there. He surmised that his guard must be seated outside the door.

" That's not really important right now." The soft, feminine voice replied, with a sarcastic twang. " Actually, I should be asking the questions."

Not knowing what else to say, he said. " Alright, ask, but don't expect I'll just come out and answer any old question."

" Alright. I think that we'll start with "Who are you?" if that's not asking too much." She replied, once more in that soft, sarcastic twang.

" Hmph, what is in a name, that a monster by any name would still be just that, a monster." If she liked sarcasm, he'd play too.

" Maybe you don't realize this, but you're not exactly a house-guest, so why not just answer the question."

" …I'm called Matt." He said after a few minutes.

" Matt, that's your name?"

" The name I was given, on the day I was born, yes."

" Alright then Matt, why were you trying to wreck the city?"

" …You mean I didn't?"

" No…, and what's that supposed to mean?" Raven couldn't quite figure that one out.

" Nothing, it's just that he's usually a lot more thorough…" Matt said, perplexed.

" I think perhaps, that there's a story here that needs to be told." Raven said in a no-nonsense tone.

Matt shakes his head and sighs. " I thought you might say that." Matt lies back, bracing his head on the wall. " As you might have guessed already, I'm not exactly a normal person, and I'm not from these parts. So, you might ask yourself, what in the world a freak-show like me is doing in your town? The answer, …I'm looking for help."

" Help? For what?"

" For my…abnormality. I was told that there was someone in this town that could help me."

" What makes you think that there'd be someone like that here?"

" Because, I've heard rumors of a powerful psychic in this town, a very young, but powerful psychic with good control."

Raven couldn't help but make the connection. " So, do you know who this powerful psychic is? And if you find the person, what can they do?"

He sighs again. " I don't know any exacts about her, just that it is a she. And as for what she can help me with, is to help me build up my latent powers."

" What…latent powers?" Raven didn't understand, or like where this was going, so she decided to poke around in his mind for more answers.

" Latent psychic powers. I've got some hold on it, but I can't bring it out. With psychic powers, I know I'd have a real chance at suppressing…it."

Raven was shocked to find that he'd been telling the truth the whole time. Even about his latent psychic powers. He had great potential, but no true foothold to it. " It? What exactly do you mean by this "It"?" She had to keep him talking, so she could dig around some more.

" Did you happen to see…a large beast-like creature lately? Very tall, barrel chested, sharp claws, said to have blood red eyes?"

" …Yes…why else would we be having this discussion?" Raven's curiosity was beginning to rise.

" That's what I mean by "IT". My curse, given to me by my very blood…"

" Would you please try to make some sense? Your not helping yourself with all these riddles and games, so just tell me everything."

" I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

" It's either talk to me, or tell it to a judge." Raven snapped. " What do you mean by a curse given to you by your own blood?"

" …It's because of who I am, or…rather what I am."

" Go on." Raven said when he stalled.

" You see…one part of me is human, a normal human, but the other part…is…"

" What. You'd better speak up." Raven's curiosity was at its peak, and a dark suspicion began to enter her mind.

" It is…demon…" He said in an emotionless voice. " I'm a half demon. I was born of a coupling of a human female, and a demon male." Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing! Demon? Demon!? She kept repeating in her mind, but Matt started to go on, in the same emotionless, droning voice. " It was something that happened. Father was a demon among demons, great and powerful, and my mother was just a simple young woman, trying to make ends meet. Father would often take on human forms so that he could walk among humans, seeing as he found them fascinating creatures. Then, he saw my mother. It was a passion thing, I guess. I never asked, or wanted to know. Have you heard enough yet?" His voice was thick with emotion.

Raven was in shock, but after a couple minutes of silence, she gave herself a shake. " Yes…that's enough…" He only grunted to her response, and she could here him laying back down, but his words, like a clap of thunder, just kept on roaring through her mind.

-------------------------------------------------

There's my second chapter, what'd you think? Can't wait to hear from ya!

Miss Myst.


	3. The choice

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans, but do reserve the rights to all original characters I introduce and the plots behind them. Don't steal them.

Chapter 3: The choice…

8:00 A.M. The breakfast table.

Shortly after her conversation with Matt, the tea she gave him had the desired effect, in putting him in a deep sleep. Though she'd had some time to think on all that had been revealed, Raven's thoughts were still very troubled.

" Hey, what are you doing!?" Beast Boy yelled.

" I'm getting' rid of this tofu crap you put on my plate!" Cyborg shouts right back.

" But there's nothing wrong with it! Why waste perfectly good tofu?"

" Because, as I've told you a hundred other times, I hate tofu!" Cyborg screams. " Give me real eggs, real bacon, real sausage, but no tofu ANYTHING!"

Robin clears his throat. " Guys, that's enough. Cyborg, cool it down." BB sticks out his tongue at Cyborg. " And Beast Boy, Cyborg's right, he's made it very clear that he hates tofu, so stop giving it to him." Cyborg gives BB an evil grin.

" Hmph, fine, whatever, but I'm not cookin' it! Just the smell of that stuff makes me gag!" Beast Boy puts words to action and begins to fake gag.

" Oh no, Beast Boy is in trouble! I shall perform the, how you say, Heimlich maneuver!" Starfire flies over to Beast Boy.

" No, no, I was just kidding Star! I'm fine!" Beast Boy exclaims

" Really, you are fine?" Starfire queried. " It would be no trouble for me to…" She got cut off.

" No, really Star, I'm just fine!"

" Heh heh, Almost like last time." Cyborg chuckles as he gets up to cook his meal. Beast Boy awards his comment with a very sour expression.

" Not funny, Cy." Beast Boy mutters.

" Was last time, and it is now." Cyborg glibly pops back. Beast Boy gives Cyborg another harsh look before sitting down. Starfire also resumes her seat.

After a few moments silence, Robin decides to speak up. " So, who stood watch last night."

" We all took turns at it." Starfire said.

" Oh? Then how did they go? Learn anything about him?" Robin asks.

" I took first watch. Nothing to say really. It was a snooze-fest, yawned right through it." Beast Boy said with an undertone of sarcasm.

" Perhaps that is why I found you asleep when my turn came by?" Starfire said.

Beast Boy looks up quickly. " Uh…yeah, I guess. Heh heh heh…"

" How did your watch go Starfire?" Robin asks, after a sidelong glance at Beast Boy.

" My watch was also uneventful. He never even stirred from his slumber." Starfire said.

" Same here, he didn't even twitch when I was on watch. Not even a single twitch or moan." Cyborg said, as he finally sits down to his breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, and fresh biscuits. " Now this is a breakfast!"

Beast Boy makes a gag reflex. " No, that's a heart-attack waiting to happen." Beast Boy quipped.

Cyborg shrugs. " Least I'll die with a satisfied appetite." Cyborg then digs into his breakfast with ferocity.

" Well Raven, anything happen while you were on watch?" Robin asks. At Raven's silence, Robin begins to worry. " Hey Raven, you okay?"

" Wha…?" Raven looks up to see all the titans looking at her. " Yes, I'm fine."

" Well, what happened on your watch then?" Robin politely asks again.

" ……He woke up." Raven said, still just a bit distracted.

" Really? Were you able to get anything out of him? A name maybe?" Robin asks excitedly.

Again, Raven was silent, buried in her thoughts. " Yo, Raven what's your deal?" Beast Boy said.

" You have been more quiet than usual today…" Starfire said.

" Nothing's my deal, I'm fine." Raven snapped.

" Then tell us what happened, already!" Beast Boy demanded excitedly.

" Alright, just stop poking at me." Raven wasn't in the best of moods, and Beast Boy was cruising for another breakfast explosion. More than a little startled at Raven's reaction, they all settled back down. " Alright, here's what happened. It was about six in the morning when I heard him stirring. I looked in on him and he was up, looking out through the window. While he was doing that, I slipped him some special tea, that upon noticing, he drank right down."

" What kinda special tea?" Beast Boy asked.

" The kind that makes you sleepy, fast." Raven said.

" Oh."

" After he'd done that, I decided to ask him a few questions. He had another opinion about that at first and tried to play some word games. After I got tired of that, I told him that he wasn't exactly a house guest and to tell or else." Raven took a pause to get a drink, not used to speaking this much at once. She then clears her throat and continues. " It took awhile, but I finally dragged his name from him."

" And that would be?" Star queried.

" Matt." Raven says simply.

" Hmmm…Matt huh? Any last name?" Robin asks.

" He didn't say. He opened up a little, but not all the way."

" Sounds like someone I know." Beast Boy mutters still gulled at Raven's earlier comments. Raven gives him a very hard look.

" Don't mind him Rae, go on with it." Cyborg says, also eyeing Beast Boy harshly.

" After I got his name, I asked him why he was trying to destroy the city. His response was perplexing." She said with a frown. " It's like he didn't remember a thing that happened, and he went on to tell me that he came here looking for the help of a powerful psychic. He said that it was to combat a curse given to him by his own blood."

" Hmmm…could he possibly be talking about the DNA anomaly I found?" Cyborg mentioned with a frown.

" As a matter of fact, that's exactly what he was talking about. After he said he was hear to look for a psychic, I decided to take a look into his mind to tell if he was lying. And he wasn't on all accounts, including his admission to what the anomaly was in his DNA." Raven spoke in a quiet voice.

" So, what is he? What's the anomaly?" Cyborg pressed on, obviously excited to find out.

" It has to do with his parentage. His mother was an ordinary human…but his father was…a demon." Raven finally spoke up. The subject was striking a chord in her.

" Woah, hold up! You're saying that this guys a DEMON!?" Cyborg exploded.

" Yes, that's what I'm saying."

" Hmm…the psychic…he's looking for you, isn't he Raven." Robin said, his query not a question.

Is this true friend? Are you the object of his quest?" Starfire asked, her own suspicions rising. Now all eyes were on Raven once again.

" Yes, I believe I am." Raven said levelly. " He doesn't know very much about me. He doesn't even know my name, but I'm really the only female psychic in Jump City."

" So, he specified that the psychic he's looking for is in this city, and a girl?" Robin asks.

" Yes, so that kind of narrows it down to me." Raven shrugs.

" Hey, something doesn't add up! Why does he need to see you anyways? You said he's lookin' for your help, but from what? Dude looks like he can take care of himself." Beast Boy said.

" That's the whole reason he's looking for me. Remember when I said he was looking for a psychic to fight a curse?"

" Yeah…somethin' about it being given to him by his own blood." Beast Boy said.

" That form of his we fought, that beast is the curse he needs help to fight against. He needs the help of a psychic to unlock his own hidden psychic powers, so he can mentally fight the curse." Raven began to speak softly. " When I was…looking through his mind…it was almost as if he was at war with himself. The good human side, fighting against the evil demon side, and the human side's losing, badly. He's just too weak of mind and spirit to fight it, so when the evil wins out, he transforms, and has no control over what the demon within does when it gets out."

" And if he could harness his psychic powers…" Robin started.

" Then he could fight the demon on equal terms, and maybe even win." Cyborg finishes.

" That's what he believes, and that's why he's here." Raven says.

" So…he is not evil?" Starfire asks.

" No, he's not, but he is a loose cannon. He never knows when or where the demon will strike and take over." Raven states.

" So, then what do we do with him?" Beast Boy said with a confused look on his face. " If he's not evil, maybe we should help him."

" But he's dangerous, so maybe we should consider containing him before that." Robin says. " Raven, what do you think we should do?"

" You're asking me?" Raven asks, a bit startled.

" You know more about him than we do, so you should have the final say." Robin states. " So, what do you think?"

" I really…don't know." Raven said, slightly troubled. " I mean, I know some things about him, but I didn't delve deep enough to make a sound judgement. Just enough to see if he was telling the truth."

" Then we're back to square one." Cyborg said. " What're we gonna do with 'em?"

" I say we help him!" Beast Boy says.

" Say what!?" Cyborg exclaims. " No we shouldn't! Whether he meant to or not, he wrecked a good part of the town! He should be in jail!"

" He came here looking for help Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouts right back. " We shouldn't condemn him for that! He wants to fix what's wrong with him! We can't turn him away!"

" But really that's not our decision to make." Robin says.

" Huh?" Both BB and Cy say in unison.

" Robin is right. The final choice can be made by one of us, since it is only one of us he has come to see…" Starfire said, and then turned to Raven. " That is why the decision must be yours Raven."

" She's right Raven, it has to be your decision." Robin says.

" …So, your putting this on me, are you?" Raven says. " I don't like this one bit. If I say he stays, then he becomes my problem, and worse yet, my apprentice, and I don't know if I'm ready for that. If I say he goes, I'll be condemning an otherwise innocent person to jail for something he can't control."

" I know that it's a real problem, but you must decide." Robin pushed on.

" Or, we could do it another way…" Cyborg said. " Raven's got a good point. We don't know all that much about him, and the decision she makes will have a huge impact on his life. So, instead of making the decision now, why not keep him here under house-arrest until we know enough about him to make a decision."

" Hey, that's a pretty good idea Cy!" Beast Boy chimes in.

" Yes, it is a wonderful idea!" Starfire shouts out.

" It does have some merits…and it'd be the best way to go to make the right choice, so I'm for it too. Raven?" Robin asks.

" …I don't know…but I like that idea a lot better than choosing now. I'm in." Raven says, though a bit hesitantly.

" Then it's decided." Robin says, sealing the deal. " It took us about three hours to decide, but I'm glad that's over!"

-------------------------------------------------

So, there ya go. I know that this one was probly a bit boring for most of you, but a promise the next one will be better! Can't wait for reviews, and be brutally honest! I can take it!

Miss Myst


	4. Adjustments

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans, but do reserve the rights to all original characters I introduce and the plots behind them. Don't steal them.

Chapter 4: Adjustments

12:39 P.M. Recovery Room.

It was the light that woke him; a bright piercing light that dragged him away from the blissful slumber that had taken him over. It was with great reluctance that he finally gave up on sleep, and once again, opened his eyes. The room was flooded with sunlight, and somehow in that light, made it seem like a whole different room. He grunted in pain as he pushes himself to a sitting position to look out the window. The snow had stopped, and the sun was high over head, glaring harshly off the white mantle that covered the ground. Feeling a little braver than last night, he slowly edges to the bedside, and stood on wobbly legs. " Hmm…still I bit weak. Someone did a real number on me."

He paced back and forth in the room to try and get some blood to them, but growing tired of that, he turned his attention to the window again. It was only a few moments later, that someone entered the room. Matt turned to look at his guest, to discover what could only be a cyborg.

" Your to come with me." Cyborg says with no preamble, his sonic cannon at the ready, just in case.

" Understood." Matt said. He knew he was in a hard spot, so he decided to do whatever he was told. As he was leaving, he shuddered visibly.

" Cold?" Cyborg asked.

" A little, yes." He said. He was only wearing a pair of tattered pants.

" Maybe I can help you with that. Come with me." Cyborg then points him out the door, and to the right, Cyborg right behind him. " The tower's never had very good heating, just too big." Cyborg mentioned as they walked along.

" Tower? So, we're in a tower?" Matt queried.

" Yeah, where'd ya think ya were?"

" A hospital." He responded, still a bit perplexed that he was in a tower.

" Hmmm…yeah, guess you would think that. You were unconscious when we brought you here." Cyborg said. " Take a left up ahead."

Matt did so, wondering where this mechanical marvel was leading him. " So, you brought me here? Thanks."

" No problem, I guess. Hold on." Cyborg walked up to a door and entered a code. After a series of beeps, the door slid into the wall, revealing a large storage room. " Go on inside, and walk straight forward to the end of the middle row."

" What is this room?" Matt asked, more to relieve himself of the fear, growing inside him.

" It's a storage room, where we put that doesn't have a practical everyday use." Cyborg said. It took them only a couple of seconds to reach the end of the row. " Stop there, and hold on."

" Alright." Matt stood stock-still. From behind him, he could here the mechanical man rummaging through some of the boxes.

" Here, take these." Cyborg hands Matt over some cloths.

Matt takes a close look at them. Thought they were obviously old, they were still in great shape. A pair basic cargo shorts, a simple brown belt, and a blue silk button up shirt, with a black dragon design running across it. " Thanks."

" Hurry up and change into them, I'll be outside. You've got five minutes, any longer, and I'm comin' back in here." Cyborg said over his shoulder as he exited the room and shut the door.

Matt quickly changed into the cloths quickly, removing a hair band from one of the pockets; he then discards the tattered remains of his old pants in a corner. They didn't quite fit his slim frame. He was very thankful for the belt. He then quickly tied back his long brown hair. " Five minutes…then I've got some time to look around." He quickly darted into one of the other two side-aisles and looked about. Mostly just holiday decorations and the like. That didn't really hold his attention for more than about a minute, so he darted to the last aisle, his bare feet silent against the concrete floor. This aisle held a bit more interest than the other one. Strange curios lined the shelves. " Probably old personal belongings." He muttered.

He was about to leave, when something caught his eye. A strip of black cloth, peeping coyly out of a box at his eye level. " Hmm?" He went over to investigate, carefully taking it out of the box. " Hmm…cool." It was a black cloak made from an unidentifiable cloth. It was soft to the touch, but upon a few tests, found it to be very durable. " Already went this far, what the heck." He slips on the cloak and clasps it on. " Neat." He said as he eyed the clasp, a deep red jewel with gold gilt trimming. " Perfect fit too." And indeed it was, the cloak fit him like it had been made for him, going all the way down to his ankles, and when he flattened his arms, it completely concealed him. " Only down-side is no hood."

" You got one minute left!" Cyborg shouted in the door.

Matt jumped at the sound of his voice. " Geez, almost blew off the time!" He mutters as he quickly takes off the cloak, and reluctantly puts it back in the box. He took another look at the box, memorizing where it was. " Might just come back for that…" He then quickly makes his way to the door.

" What took you so long?" Cyborg asked.

Matt gently presses his side. The ribs made it tricky to get dressed. Sorry." He easily lies; relieved he came up with that on such short notice.

Cyborg grunts his agreement. " Alright then, lets get movin'." Cyborg points him down the hall.

After they had walked on for a couple moments in silence. " You said we were in a tower? Then what tower is this?"

" It's Titans tower." Cyborg said.

" Titans? That some kind of club, or something? Must be for this place to be this big." Matt said, still thinking it odd that this tower has it's own hospital ward.

" I guess you could say it's a club, but not in the sense you're thinking of." Cyborg said with a small chuckle.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked.

" You'll find out, so keep walking." Cyborg said, relaxing a bit.

" Ok…by the way, what's your name?" Matt decided to ask, for lack of anything better to say.

" It's Cyborg." He said.

" Ironic. Your name is what you are…sorry. My name's…"

" Matt?" Cyborg said, slightly amused. " I know."

" I see…" Matt said.

" Take a right hear, then take the first door on the door on the left." Cyborg said, discreetly shutting down his sonic cannon.

Doing as he was told, the doorway he entered led him to a sort of commons room, where four other people sat, doing something or the other. At the sight of the others, he stopped just through the doorway. Two guys, one in spandex tights, flowing cap, and a thin black mask, the other in what looks like a wet suit, and had unhealthy looking green skin, were seated on a couch, playing video games. A young lady with flowing red hair and the strangest emerald green eyes sat nearby watching the boys. The fourth of the group was on the opposite side of the room, reading a rather thick book. Though she was very pale, and had also, an odd purple coloring of the eyes and hair, she was very pretty, much like the other. " Hmm."

Cyborg glanced over at Matt to see him checking Raven out. He leans over and whispers. " Like what you see?"

He jerked guiltily. " Sorry…" He whispers back.

Cyborg chuckled. " It's alright, just don't let her catch you. She'll take it the wrong way." He whispered again, grinning from ear to ear.

" Thanks for the heads-up." Matt whispers back. He was beginning to feel more at ease. If Cyborg was willing to joke with him like that, maybe everything would be fine. Just then, the door behind them shuts, bringing everyone's attention to the new arrivals.

" Ah, so there you are Cyborg. Thought you might've gotten lost." BB grins at him.

" Nah, the dude needed some new threads, since his lasts ones were in shreds." Cyborg says. He pushes Matt forward. " Don't just stand there, find yourself a seat." Matt quickly looks up at him, confused. " S'ok, really." Cyborg says again. Not feeling in his element, Matt quickly locates a chair furthest away from the others and sits, all the while, feeling the eyes of the others on him. Cyborg shakes his head. " I guess some intros are in order." Cyborg points to Beast Boy. " That guy over there is Beast Boy."

" What's up?" Beast Boy says in way of greeting. Matt nods his head in greeting.

" Dude right by him's called Robin." Cyborg said, pointing once again.

" Hey, how's it going?" Robin said, as much confused as Matt was. Matt nods again, kinda nervous at Robin's confusion.

" Her name's Starfire." Cyborg said, with a point in her direction.

" Hello, it is good to meet you." Starfire said, at her politest. And again, Matt just nods.

" The last one over there with the book…" Cyborg gave Matt a sidelong glance. " Is Raven." At her intro, Raven says or does nothing to acknowledge it. Cyborg sweat-drops. " She's not what you'd call social." Cyborg whispers to Matt.

Matt cocks an eyebrow. " That one was my guard last night, wasn't she?"

" Yeah, she was." Cyborg said.

" Come on Cy, your turn." BB calls. " Robin smashed me…"

" Told you he would." Cyborg said. " Alright, move over BB, and I'll show you how it's done." Cyborg said, at his cockiest.

" Keep dreaming…" Robin said.

(Five minutes later.)

" Oh yeah, you really showed him whose boss Cyborg…for about the first five seconds!" Beast Boy said with a laugh.

" I don't wanna talk about it." Cyborg said with a sigh.

" Come on Cyborg, you can do better than that." Robin said. " Or Beast Boy, wanna give it another go?"

" And get my butt whipped? No thanks dude." BB says.

" I guess that makes me the champ then." Robin said, a huge grin on his face.

" Dude, I've heard of losing poorly, but, winning poorly?" BB whispers to Cy.

" Guy really is unstoppable today. We can't even touch him." Cyborg said.

" I…think I shall go see what Raven is reading." Starfire said, slightly wierded by Robin's attitude.

Matt looks over at them. Then he gets up and walks over to the couch, right behind Robin. " Mind if I try my hand at this?" He asks.

Robin jumps slightly, but quickly re-gains his composure. " Sure, no reason why you can't."

Matt nods, then does a flip over the couch, into a sitting position where Star was. He scoops up the second paddle. " Lets do this thing." He says.

(Five minutes later.)

" There's…just…no way…" Robin says. " I couldn't even touch him…"

" Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy shouts.

" Booya! Way to shut Robin up!" Cyborg shouts out.

" What can I say? I've always kicked butt on games." Matt said.

Raven had been covertly watching the whole thing. " He tricked Robin so easily. He's definitely someone to watch out for." Raven mutters.

" What was that Raven?" Starfire asks.

" Nothing Starfire…" Raven said for about the seven-teenth time. She then closes her book, gets up, squares her shoulders, and walks over to Matt.

Matt looks up. " Yes?"

" They haven't told you yet, have they?" Raven asked.

" Told me what?" Matt looks at her, confused.

Raven sighs. " It figures. All right, I'll do it. Listen to me carefully." Raven sits down, a bit away from Matt. " You told me you came here looking for a female psychic to help you right?"

" Yeah…?" Matt said.

" Well, you've already found her." Raven said.

Matt looks at her quickly. " I have?"

" Yes. The psychic you looking for is me." Raven said.

" You're her!?" Matt exclaims. " You're the psychic I've been searching for!?"

" Yes, I must be, seeing as I'm the only psychic in Jump City." Raven said, and just to put any doubts to rest, she levitates a couch cushion up, the one Matt's on.

" Whoah!" Matt yells, as he begins to float up. " Then it really IS you! You really are the psychic I've been looking for!"

Raven sits the cushion back down, and says. " Yes, but don't get your hopes up, I'm not helping you."

Matt's face was crest-fallen. " You…won't?"

" No, not yet. I don't know enough about you yet to feel good about trying to help you, so we came up with a plan that will help the both of us."

" …Yeah?" Matt said, not knowing what to expect from this stranger next.

" I've already talked this over with the rest of my friends, and we've decided to put you under house-arrest here at the tower." Raven said.

" Your gonna arrest me? For what?" Matt asked, a little irritated.

" For the simple fact that you have something inside you, you can't control. The streets that monster destroyed is proof of that." Raven said, also heating up. " And just incase you didn't guess it already, we're the ones that faced that monster in those streets to stop it. We know, just as well as you do, how destructive it is, but we know nothing about you. For all we know, you're even worse than that creature is. You should be in jail right now, but we're giving you this one chance to prove to us your good. You'd be wise to not argue, and just except this."

To say that Matt was stunned would be the grossest of understatements. " I…I didn't know." He murmured. " I didn't know that you guys were the ones to stop me. I'm sorry." He looks right at Raven. " And you're right, you don't know a thing about me. Given the circumstances, I wouldn't trust me all that much either, so…I'll take you up on your offer." He places both of his hands out, wrists touching. " Do with me what you will, warden." He said, with a sardonic twist. At that, the others couldn't help but grin.

-------------------------------------------------

There's Chapter four, whatcha think? Am I getting better, or what? I'm looking foreward to your reviews!

MissMyst


	5. Initiation I

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans, but do reserve the rights to all original characters I introduce and the plots behind them. Don't steal them.

Chapter five: Initiation.

8:43 A.M. Living Room

It wasn't normal for Matt to be up this early. He didn't quite understand how other people could waste prime sleeping hours to be up at a time of day where nothing really happens. He cranes his neck to the left, then the right. " Oh well, at least I've finally got a minute to myself." He mutters. That'd also been a problem for Matt. He'd been alone for so long, that the antics of the five others he now lived with were beginning to wear his nerves down. " Hopefully, they stay asleep a while longer." He leans back on the couch, making himself comfortable. The TV was on, and he stared at it, not really seeing what was happening, his mind a jumble of resent events. As he sits there, he began to reminisce on the past two weeks he'd been living at titan's tower.

" Just what do you think your doing!? That's my room! No one goes in my room!" Raven screams at Matt.

" Wow, wow, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Matt says, as he quickly runs.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled.

Matt quickly snapped from that memory. He had no real wish to relive his first goof on his first day in the tower. He rubs the back of his head in remembered pain, following THAT blunder. " Not like there was much to see…or was I there long." he murmurs, beginning to relax even more. His thoughts began to swim on again to another mishap after his first week in the tower.

" Ah, what a day! The sun's bright, the temperature's not freezing, and there's a lovely breeze. Nice day all around." Matt said in an all around good mood, as he approached the showers to wash the seawater out of his hair and warm his blood. He all too quickly opens the door, but is stopped half way by the sight of a slightly damp Starfire in the midst of slipping on a towel. Almost immediately, blood trickled down Matt's nose.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire wails at the top of her voice. A voice so loud, it causes Matt to lose his grip on the towel around his waist, revealing that he didn't like to swim in shorts. And once again, Starfire screams, somehow managing to scream even louder than before.

" WAAAH!" Matt quickly picks up his towel. " Oh god, I'm sorry Starfire, I'm so so sorry, oh god I'm sorry!!" He stammered on and on, trying his best to avoid looking at her. His face glowing bright red.

Star quickly wrapped the towel about her. " GET OUT!" she bellows, tossing a star-bolt at him.

" ACK!!" He quickly steps out of the bathroom, and slams the door behind him, panting heavily. A powerful detonation sounded from the other side of the door. " Strong doors…" He said shakily, not knowing quite what else to do at the moment.

At that one, Matt had to chuckle. " And I thought Raven could be moody. It took me a week to placate Star." He continued to chuckle for a few minutes. Then he briefly relived that memory again. " Damn, she's one good looking woman." He said, blushing slightly. Once again though, he began to relax, and his memories flowed.

" So…what exactly are your powers?" Beast Boy asks.

" What do you mean by that?" Matt asked, a bit perplexed. " I mean, do you wanna know what I can do, or are you asking me to show you?"

" I didn't realize there was a difference…" Beast Boy scratched his head. " Well, how about you show us what you can do. It'd be quicker and less boring if you'd just show us."

" That is, if you have any super powers." Robin puts in.

" I've got a trick or two up my sleeve." Matt gets up, and begins to walk outside. " It'd be best to do this outside, and on something, you'd not get angry over."

" Ooookay…" Cyborg looked slightly confused, but let it go at that. They all then get up, and follow Matt to the steps leading out of the tower.

" Tell me Matthew, what is your power's nature?" Starfire asked, floating to the right of him and slightly ahead.

" Beastial. My demonic nature is that of a Beast Warrior, so I learn beast attacks. Or…demonic beast attacks, and Star, please don't call me Matthew, Matt will do." Matt said plaintively.

" I will try to remember that Matthew…oops!" She covered her mouth. " Sorry…"

" I see…" Raven mumbles. " It's no wonder your dark side takes the form of a vicious beast." She said, as she walked by him. " That also helps to explain further why you would want psychic powers. It would be easy to restrain it with them, but something else is bothering me…how is it that you have such latent powers as telekinesis?" She asked him directly.

" From my mom's side." He said shortly.

" I see…" Raven mumbles again. " It's easy to see that that subject's tender…better not pry anymore." Raven thought.

" Beast powers…all that sounds cool, but what does it really mean?" Beast Boy asked.

" You'll see." Was all Matt would say. It wasn't much longer when they finally got outside. " Alright, now I need a couple good sized boulders." He said looking around. " Hmm…that one will do for the first." He said, pointing at a rock quite a distance away.

" Alright then, lets see what you can do." Robin said.

All the sudden Matt sprints off at extraordinary speed, clearing the distance to the rock in no time. Then he leaps high in the air, so high he seemed to be able to fly. Then he came down, his hands raised high, and as he gets to the rock, he gives it a rake with his claws. At first, nothing seemed to happen to the rock, but then, it fell apart, showing that it had been neatly skewed in two. " Above average speed, extra high jumping, heightened strength, and these claws here cut through about anything." Matt ticked off his powers on his fingers.

A huge grin creased his face. " After that, they looked at me with a whole lot more respect." He sits himself upright again to shake of the reverie, and to take a peek at the clock. " Nine thirty? They should've been up long ago. Hmm…" He then gets up and decides to go look for them.

He had already searched all the other rooms when he came to the last one, the one he deliberately left for last. Raven's room. " I'm just hoping that if they are here, Raven doesn't kill me for entering without permission." He muttered under his breath. After a moment's hesitation, he enters the room. No one was there. " Well that's somewhat of a relief." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Deciding that since he was already here, he might as well look around. It had been five minutes, and he was about to leave when something on the table caught his eye.

" Well well, what have we here?" He takes up the book that caught his eye. " Hmm…book of Azar…" He knew the name. " Where in hell did she get this? These books are rarely seen outside Azarath." He quickly leafs through it. " Yeah, it's an uncut copy, so it definitely came from Azarath, but that's impossible…" He began to think on this, but he couldn't come up with anything, so he put the book down. " I'll have to find a way to ask her about that." He said as he left. He headed back to the front room, and once there, sat back on the couch and began to leaf through the channels. He was about to turn it off, when he caught site of a few familiar faces on TV.

" It's been fully an hour since the titans engaged the mysterious group of super villains, and there seems to be no end in site, as the titans are repeatedly pushed back by their ferocious onslaught. The titans seem to be in quite a bind by these strange villains."

Matt sat bolt upright. It was true, every time the forces went at it, the titans were forced to retreat a bit. Raven was being pushed back by a young girl with pink hair. Robin was hard-pressed by a grown man in a black and orange mask. Starfire was wrapped up in a dogfight with a beautiful young woman that bared a striking resemblance to Starfire herself, though her hair was black. Beast Boy faced off against a brown-furred brute while in the form of a gorilla. Lastly, Cyborg went head to head with a bite-sized tech-wizard that walked on mechanical spider legs. The fighting seemed a bit strained as the dark forces continued to clash with vigor even after an hour had passed, but the titans showed signs of fatigue. " This isn't gonna last much longer. They're gonna wear out! I gotta help 'em! …But first I should get dressed…" He said, as he quickly ran to the room he'd been given. It took him no time at all to throw on his cloths, then he went to his closet and took down a medium-sized box, and opened it up. " Raven's gonna kill me for borrowing this from storage but," He slips on the black hoodless cloak he saw in storage. " That's okay."

He then quickly ran down to the garage, desperately looking for some kind, ANY kind of vehicular transference. He was about to give up, when he saw a tarp in a corner, covering something up. " Hmm…" Matt walks over to the tarp and pulls it off. His eyes widened. " This'll do just fine!" He purred.

Well, here's chapter five. I'm gonna get to work right away on chapter six. Sorta had to change the line-up in the middle of this one. Tha's okay though. Don't forget to review, I'm starved for 'em!

Miss Myst


	6. Initiation II

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans, but do reserve the rights to all original characters I introduce and the plots behind them. Don't steal them.

Chapter six: Initiation II

9:55 A.M. Downtown Jump City.

Robin was tired. His exhausted body barely able to hold him up to face his ultimate foe. It had all started out so innocently, when the titans responded to a bank robbery in Jump City. When they arrived, it was just the hive there, but they were quickly joined by Slade and Blackfire. ' A trap…how could I fall for such an obvious trap!?' Robin's mind screamed. ' I knew it'd been too quiet lately, I should've been ready!' His thoughts quickly snapped back to the present as Slade charged in again with another barrage of kicks and punches. Robin shifted to the defensive to meet the blows, and then responded in kind, catching Slade in the head with a high jump kick, staggering the dread villain. Robin took advantage of this and moved in to connect with a series of punches to the face and stomach. Robin then went for a spinning heel kick, but Slade recovered, and countered with one of his own, sending the boy wonder flying back yet again.

" Rrrrrrrrr, Damn!" Robin growled, as he quickly recovers to face off with Slade again.

" Now Robin, that's not the way a young man, like yourself, should speak." Slade taunted the boy wonder.

" Shut up." Robin grated between clenched teeth. ' Why won't he make a move? What's he waiting for?' Robin thought, and then unconsciously looks around carefully at the others. Things weren't going well. He could tell that they all were getting too tired to continue. ' I've got to wrap this up, so I can help them! I've I could just defeat Slade, I could take some pressure off the others!' At that, Robin charged in on Slade, hell-bent on taking the dread ruler of Jump cities underground down. Robin dove at slade, tossing some flash bombs at him, then delivering kick after kick to Slade's ribs.

" I'll make you regret that Robin!" Slade roared.

" We'll see Slade…," Robin said, giving him an evil glare that spoke doom.

Things weren't going well for the team all around, Cyborg could easily see that right away. Raven, in particular looked like she was ready to collapse. The battle had been hard. ' He was ready for me this time… That pint-sized freak was ready this time to face me.'

" Hey barf brain, better pay attention!" Gizmo yelled tauntingly, as the tech-wizard lashed out with his extra strength bionic spider legs. Cyborg caught the blow, but couldn't do anything with it. " HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's not gonna work this time ya toe-jam scrapin' gunk eater!" A medium sized cannon appeared at the tip of the opposite tentacle, and blasted Cyborg, sending him sliding back. Again, the nasty brainchild let loose his cackle, as he lifted both front legs up. Both of them now equipped with a laser cannon. Then he opened fire at an insane rate of speed.

" WOAH!!! YA!!" Cyborg quickly takes cover on the other side of a building. He then draws his sonic cannon, and takes a reading. " Great, the system's starting to overheat. Can't keep this up much longer…"

" Are you gonna hide all day, or do I have to come in there after you!?" Gizmo called to Cyborg, as he continued his assault.

' I gotta stop this bite-sized poindexter…' He thought. " I'll just have to risk it…" His face set in a look of pure determination, he then returns power to his cannon, leaps out of the alley, takes aim, and fires.

Starfire was torn. She loved her sister very much, but she had no way of convincing Blackfire that it was her own fault for being imprisoned. She had no wish whatsoever to fight her elder sibling, but she was being left with no other choice.

" What's the matter baby sister!? Afraid to fight back!?" Blackfire goaded to her sister, as she continued to launch a dizzying amount of starbolts and eyebeams at her sister.

Starfire masterfully defended herself against the bolts as best she could, but her sister's aim was impeccable, and not a few ended up hitting Star. " Please sister, I do not understand! I did not lock you away in prison, you were caught on your own. I do not wish to fight you!"

" I don't care! If you'd not have gotten in my way, I'd never had to rot in a Cintari prison! It is very much so your fault!" Blackfire sped on faster, and cut Starfire off. Then she leveled a flying kick to Star's stomach. " You'd better feel like fighting some more soon sister, I'm starting to get bored with this, and you DON'T want me to get bored. I start to get inventive after that." She sneered at Star, and threw an empowered punch at Star's face.

Star didn't take this one; she reached up and blocked it. She then lifted her head, and looked eye-to-eye with her sister. Though her eyes glowed with her power, they were never the less sorrowful. " If this is the was you want it sister. I will not disappoint you." Starfire, then launched her eyebeams, point-blank at Blackfire's fist, cinging it.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" Blackfire wailed in pain. " You little bitch!" Blackfire charges at Star, and Star does the same.

" Though I do not wish to fight you sister, I cannot permit your actions to occur within the boundaries of MY jurisdiction…so I will fight, and I will fight to win." Starfire silently told her sister in an ominous voice, as they grappled with one another in mid-air.

Beast Boy was more irritated than tired. It seemed that no matter what he threw at Mammoth, the bio-engineered monster just came back for more! ' God, what is this guy made of!?' Beast Boy's mind screamed, as he morphs into a silver back Gorilla and takes it to Mammoth head to head.

" Heh heh, that the best you can do animal boy?" Mammoth roared, as he swings a punch, aimed right for BB's thrown punch, nailing it hard.

Beast Boy roars in pain and stumbles back, morphing back to normal. " OWWWW! Dude, what the hell are you made of, Adamantium!?

" No, just tougher stuff than you." He said, as he lifted a car up with ease, and hurled it at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy quickly morphs into a Stegosaur, and turns to send his spike tail out to lash the car, stopping it in its tracks. He then quickly morphs into a grizzly bear and charges, slashing Mammoth a good one across the chest. " Hah! Looks like you ain't so tough now!" Beast Boy quipped.

Mammoth didn't waist time; he slipped behind Beast Boy, and put the grizzly in a vicious bear hug! " Hah hah! Maybe you spoke too soon!" Mammoth puts on the pressure, his grip hard enough to tear steel like paper.

Beast Boy's retort was lightning quick, as he morphed into a wooly mammoth. Mammoth didn't have enough arm length to keep his bear hug, so he let loose, and as soon as he did, BB let him have it, by tusking him, but then Mammoth delivers a staggering punch to Beast Boy's head. They both stumble back, and face each other, glaring. ' He's good…too good. He takes every one of my blows, and pays me back double. I'll have to be careful to beat this guy…'

Raven was in real trouble. In the initial trap at the bank, she'd been hammered by Gizmo Jinx and Blackfire, right on the outset, and it had weakened her severely. ' I've got to find a way to stop the bleeding, but I can't get a free moment!' Raven shrieked in her mind. " Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She shrieked aloud, lifting a light post and sending it Jinx's way.

Jinx's response was simple. She cursed the post, and it split in two, both sides zooming right past her. " Tsk tsk Raven, that was really sloppy." She chided, as she came in to punch at Raven's bleeding torso.

Pain welled up in Raven's body upon impact, but she was able to respond to the shot, by blasting Jinx with a ravenbolt. It sent Jinx back a little, but she pushed her attack again, this time, however, Raven shielded, and used it to push Jinx back. She then capitalized by sending a nearby fire hydrant's water supply rocketing into Jinx. Raven then collapsed to her knees to catch her breath and to quickly cover the wound with strips of her own cape.

" You had bad luck before Raven, but now your luck just ran out!" Jinx sends out a huge hexbolt directly toward the ground, sending huge boulders at Raven. " Try blocking that!"

Raven raised her hands quickly. " Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted to form a shield. " What!? What's wrong! My powers!" Raven looks up, staring the rock shower about to descend upon her, and a cold knot of fear wrenched her stomach, as she realized she couldn't evade it without her powers. She quickly covers her face with her arms in an act of sheer futility. Then, all the sudden, she felt herself being roughly grabbed around the waist, and then seeming to fly through the air. She snaps her eyes open just in time to see the spot where she had just sat become absolutely covered in street debris. Then, she was sat down quickly behind a car.

" Hey, you okay there Raven?" Matt asked her in a worried tone.

" M-Matt? What are you doing here, how?" Raven spluttered.

" Saw the news, and you guys were on it, after that I hijacked this really bitchin bike in the garage and came to help." He said quickly. " Now answer my question, you okay?"

Raven nods. " Yes, I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath." She mumbled, as she got back to work on her wound. She noticed his look, when he saw the wound. " It's not as bad as it looks, It's just bled for quite some time."

" Alright. Now I'm gonna go give the others a hand, you stay here and catch your breath, okay?" He said excitedly, his voice tight with anticipation.

" What's with you?" Raven asked.

" I love a good fight, and this one looks especially good!" He replied. Then he gets up, and steps out into the fray. Jinx had been approaching the car and was surprised to see Matt pop up.

" Who the hell are you!? How dare you interrupt my fight!" Jinx steamed.

" Don't worry, I'll fight you, and as for a name, you don't need to know." He grinned impishly, as he quickly jumped up and over Jinx. She quickly fired a hexbolt right at him, but he dodged under it, and came up fast, bashing her on the head with a double-fisted over-hand stroke that felled her like a poleaxed ox. " I was afraid of that…they're not as tired, but they too are wearing down quite a bit."

Cyborg was the next closest to him, so he quickly ran over to him. " Cy, I've got your back!" Matt shouts.

" Woah! Matt? How'd you get here!?" Cyborg asked in a shocked voice.

" Explain later, fight now!" Matt said, this time all business.

Gizmo starts up the blasting again. " Hah, one or two, it doesn't matter! I'll take both you barf brains out!" He began to rapid fire again, making Matt and Cyborg run for cover.

While he was hiding, he looked up and saw that Starfire was in trouble. Blackfire had wounded Star's left arm, and now couldn't keep up with her evil sister. " Cyborg look!" Matt pointed up.

" We'll get to that after we deal with this knee high nerd!" Cyborg shouted back. He then quickly rolled to his right, and fired his cannon, hitting Gizmo right in the chest.

" Ack!" Gizmo wailed, and stumbled back. Matt took advantage of this, and jumped up to Gizmo's tentacle guns, and pointed one straight up, and forced it to fire. The shot flew straight to the mark, taking Blackfire in one stroke. " Cut it out, you loser!" He yelled and began to try to shake Matt off.

" Stupid robot junk." Matt muttered, and then took his claws to the two front tentacles, severing them.

" Booya! Right on!" Cyborg then moved in to finish the job, by ripping Gizmo's backpack computer off, and crumpling it up like a piece of paper. After that, Cyborg then punched Gizmo right in the face, knocking him out. " Ya know, I really hate him." Cyborg said, grinning from ear to ear.

Matt grinned right back. " Three down, and two to go down." He said viciously. A very grateful Starfire then attacks Matt.

" Oh thank you friend! Thank you so much!" She hugged him as tight as she could with one arm. " I owe you my life!"

" It's nothing Starfire, just came to help." He said, wincing slightly.

" Yeah, man, thanks! I was startin' to think that midget would do me in!" Cyborg said with a laugh.

" Good job." Raven said from behind, sneaking up on them in that way she does.

" Thanks guys, but I think we really should get to helping Beast Boy and Robin." Matt said, slightly embarrassed.

" That's right! Raven, Starfire, go help BB. Matt, you're with me! Teen Titans GO!!" Cyborg yells.

Beast Boy was in a hard spot. Mammoth kept countering everything he threw at him. " I know he must be getting tired, I just wish he'd show it."

" Time's up punk, I'm gonna drop you NOW!!" Mammoth roars, as her charges right in, only to be bombarded by starbolts and eyebeams, then Mammoth went black, as Raven possessed him. " WHAT!?"

" Beast Boy, go! I can't hold him forever!" Raven snaps.

Beast Boy nodded and quick took the form of a Rhino, and rammed right into Mammoths gut at full speed. The blow knocked Mammoth out instantly. " Dude, alright!"

Robin had been at a standstill with Slade for quite some time when help arrived. " Cyborg, Matt, man, am I glad to see you two! Hey, how did you get here?"

Matt sighed deeply. " Not now Robin, lets just finish this." Matt and Cyborg then run to either side of Slade and charge right in. Slade avoided both of their blows, but took his eyes off Robin to do so. In the instant he did that, Robin leaped at him with everything he had, and delivered the most powerful overhand blow he could manage with his bo-staff. Slade came down hard to his knees, groaning and clutching his head. He saw two pairs of feet right in front of him. He quickly looked up to see two fists punch him in the face. " Hmph, serves you right creep." Matt muttered.

" Oh yeah, now I enjoyed that." Cyborg stated firmly.

And there you have chapter 6! So, how was it!? I could REALLY use some reviews! Hint Hint!

Miss Myst


End file.
